


Turkish Delight

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tifa has a gun fetish and Vincent endeavours to satisfy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turkish Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sakurablossomhime (cherrygirlprime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygirlprime/gifts).



I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profit writing these stories.

Although Tifa would never admit it, she had a serious gun fetish and because Vincent was one of the few that actually used guns in their group, her fetish had focused on the handsomely anaemic man with his beautifully chiselled features and stern demeanour. She imagined him running the cold barrel of his gun teasingly along her bare flesh as she had once seen in a movie, his expression neutral as she shivered with desire, goose flesh raising on its path as the cold metal stroked along her taut nipples, down her toned belly and her inner thighs as his red glare bore into her own unfocused eyes.

So it was like a siren's song that drew her to back of the bar where the man in question was firing off rounds of bullets with each jerk of his matt black gun. Tifa stopped in shock at how little the man wore. Absent were his red cape, shirt and even head scarf. He wore just his gold topped boots, leather pants and gun harness. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Just a little target practice. Not that I need it, but it never hurts to practice" he explained as Tifa tried not to stare at his impressive chest and couldn't help but notice how each time the gun was fired, caused the muscles to ripple along the length of his slim build, yet his shoulders were broad and his waist tiny, coupled with his long legs, Vincent was a very impressive specimen of manhood. Tifa looked away, willing her legs still and not to subtly rub together, to grind on her thoroughly aroused clit at the sight and sound of her fetish come to life.

"Why are you wearing so little?" she asked him, hoping her voice sounded normal.

"It's a hot day" he said dismissively, looking over his shoulder, that caused his unruly hair to trail becomingly against the smooth pale skin of his bare back and fired another hail of bullets, each one breaking the empty bottles from her own bar. She watched as he lined more targets up and went to stand beside her. "Have you ever fired a gun before?" he smoothly asked her.

"No, my people are more about swords" she said.

"Would you like to learn how?" he asked her in his silky voice, looking like and sounding like delicious sin to her.

"I would love to" she said, hoping she didn't sound too eager. The only time she had ever touched a gun, was when she had entered Vincent's room when he was absent on the pretext of cleaning it and had rubbed one of the many guns he owned against her own bare flesh like in her fantasy. It was this gun in fact; that she loved the most due to the length of its barrel, the phallic image of it wasn't lost on her.

She blushed like mad when he stepped behind her and drew her sharply against him with his metal claw arm around the bare flesh of her waist "What are you doing?" she asked him from where she was flush against his body, he smelled of gun powder and chocolate with just a hint of danger. She could feel his body heat against her back and his bare flesh where her clothes did not cover and this spiked her arousal even further.

"I'm bracing you for the recoil" he explained as he showed her how to position the large gun in her own slim hands. "Now look down the sight and try to get that blue bottle on the left" he almost whispered to her. "Squeeze the trigger, firmly but gently" he urged her and with trembling hands she did and three things happened at once: 1. The large gun jerked in her hand and she slammed back against Vincent even harder. 2. The bullet exploded from the barrel and the roar and exit of it caused Tifa to orgasm loudly on the spot and lose control of herself. 3. The blue bottle shattered to smithereens.

When Tifa came back to herself, she realized that she was tongue deep into Vincent's mouth while she sat upon him and ground herself onto the developing length inside his leather pants. "Oh my goddess Vincent, I'm so sorry" she said as she rose to her feet and sprinted away in embarrassment at how she had been behaving towards her colleague, a man she really respected.

Vincent looked after her and then an unexpected smile split his features as he knew it wouldn't be long now before he had intercourse with the young bar owner. He'd already set the stage for her fantasy and would soon reap the rewards, it hadn't been hard to figure out when he noticed that a certain gun always seemed to smell of Tifa's perfume after each agreed entrance of her into his room in his absence.

Vincent entered his room so silently that the figure writhing on his chair didn't even notice him. "Oh Vincent" Tifa moaned as she rubbed the tip of his gun on the outside of her panties from where her leather skirt was rucked up, exposing her black thong to him.

"Really, is that any way to use a fire arm?" he facetiously asked her as he closed the door behind him and undid the buckles of his cape and it billowed to the ground.

Tifa looked at him nervously and tugged her skirt down and stood up, suddenly aware how tall the gun man was as he seemed to loom over her. "I can explain" she said, placing the fragrant pistol on his bed and he picked it up and she blushed while he smelled it.

"You don't need to explain. I've already figured out your little secret" he said as he used the barrel of the long pistol to slide the suspenders and one strap of her cropped wife beater from her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched your things without permission" she said through dry lips.

"It seems I have to punish you for abusing my weapons" he said and then slipped the second suspender and other strap from her and she shivered as he slid it into her cleavage pushed the long barrel firmly downwards and the flimsy white material easily slid unresisting from her to reveal her spectacular gravity defy breasts that obviously needed no bra for support. Vincent's eyes clouded with desire at the sight of them in all their naked glory.

"Vincent what are you doing?" she asked him, wrapping her arms around her body.

"I'm punish you and giving you what you want" he said removing his own shirt.

"But-but" she protested as his gun belt was removed.

"The time for modesty has past" he said and stepped forward and stripped the now unprotesting girl of her leather skirt and panties and pulled the white top from the middle of her body and lifted her plaint body in his arms and set her on his bed. Taking her arms, he tied her wrists to the headboard using his head scarf. "Now I'm going to fulfil your fantasy and then I'm going to fuck you" he said being purposely crude, thinking it might be more in keeping with how she had envisioned their first time between them.

"I don't know" she said, nervous now that it was actually happening. She blushed when he took her mouth in a demanding kiss that caused the erect points of her nipple to brush against his smooth, hairless but solid chest. She moaned as it felt so erotic.

"Sorry I won't take no for an answer. So you fantasize about me caressing you with this gun? I'm happy to oblige. I always did like a little kink in my women" he said, his own ruby red eyes bore into her own and she had never felt so exposed in her life, yet turned on as he examined her irresistible toned body from head to toe, claiming her treasures as his own. Picking up the gun, he started at her throat and the warmth of his tongue followed along the cold path of the metal and she shivered from the contrast. She waited with baited breath as the head of the unyielding gun slowly encircled the areola of one of her soft breasts and finally flicked the sensitive peaks until she was crying out in excitement and she almost wailed as Vincent's hot mouth suckled her like a starving baby as the second breast got the same treatment. He alternated between them both until Tifa's body heaved in excitement on the bed, yet his own expression remained neutral and almost cruel as the gun now travelled down between the valley of her breasts and briefly circled and then pressed into the sweet crevice of her belly button.

He paused as he reached her womanhood and did nothing more than comb the finely tempered steel through her soft nest of pubic hair, knowing that she wanted it inside her, but refusing to give her that.

He transferred the gun into his claw hand and with his human hand; he traced his fingers along her glistening pussy lips, noting how wet she was and looked into her exposed sex, relieved he didn't see a hymen to contend with. She gasped out as two long slim fingers slipped into her hot sheath and pumped within her and the pearl of her sex met with cold steel and she was teased in both places. One by long, thin well experienced fingers as the hardened tip ravished and flicked her arousal in a way that beat out any fantasy that she had ever had until she was arching off the bed as the tension gathered into a tight ball in her belly and with a banshee wail, she shattered into a million pieces. She lay back gasping as both items were withdrawn from her and the gun was set aside. "I know you probably want to feel it inside you but nothing goes inside you from now on, but me" Vincent said as he undid his pants and pushed them from himself, showing a cock no less impressive than her favourite gun. He thought briefly about birth control but wanted to savour this moment feeling of her hot wetness on him as it had been so long for him and only skin on skin would satisfy him, besides he knew he would happily accept anything that might be born from this night, he was a man of honour with a lot of love to give and felt Tifa to be the right person after so much disappointment.

"But-we shouldn't" she weakly protested.

"You're mine from now on" he said as he easily cut through her pinions and placed his large tool at her silken nest. "Now kiss me" he demanded of her and she gasped against his lips as he entered her with one hard, almost brutal thrust, stretching her and filling her in a way she never had been before, he himself gasped out as her clinging walls clenched harshly and perfectly on him as if she has been designed for him alone. Her limbs came up around him, clearly accepting his conquest and his sanity almost slipped away trying to deduce who was the hunter and who was the prey. He smiled with victory as she moaned out his name and after a pause, pulled out almost all the way and hammered back in, he would give her tenderness at a later time. Now was about satisfying a lust that had been building between them since they had first met and claiming her with each orgasm he gave her and cum she did, screaming each time and scratching furrows into his board back while Chaos whispered words of approval. Their fuck was raw and animalist and perfect as they finally collapsed after having a mutual orgasm that triggered a final one in her.

Vincent pulled the dizzy Tifa into his arms and pulled the blankets over her to allow her to recover he kissed her gently and stroked her hair as she gasped. Finally, more coherent, she looked up at him and said in a hesitant voice, "you must think I'm some sort of a pervert" searching his eyes for some kind of judgement and saw only kindness and amusement there.

"As I said, I like my girls a tad kinky and feel I have all the weapons necessary to keep you satisfied" he said.

"What are people going to think about the two of us being together? I mean, do you want us to be together?" she asked him.

"Don't be silly Tifa, of course I do. My last relationship didn't go so well as you know, so I swore if I ever met someone else I wanted, I would never let them go. As to what people will think, they will just think us to be a regular couple and be happy for us. What goes on in our bed is our business. I certainly have no objections to bringing props to bed as long as I keep you excited and satisfied. So what do you say?" he said.

"I think this is the start of a wonderful relationship" she said reaching down to tease him back to hardness and lowered herself onto him.

"Should I get my gun again?" he teased her.

"Nah later, this is enough for me" and he enjoyed watching her breasts bounce as she rode him, her eyes were closed in her excitement and lips parted with each gasp as she approached her peak and cried out his name and it sounded like a pray to his ears.


End file.
